1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump adapter and, particularly, to a shock pump adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent Publication No. TW201319433 shows a pump head of a pump. The pump head includes a housing, a sleeve, and a valve insert. The sleeve is disposed in the housing. The valve insert is disposed in the sleeve. In addition, the valve insert is configured to include different valve abutting ends for engagement with different types of valves. The pump head is adapted to connect to a shock absorber. Alternatively, the pump head is adapted to connect to a tire. Therefore, it is convenient for a user to use such a dualfunctional device to selectively inflate a shock absorber or a tire. Nevertheless, the pump head does not have a design that allows a shock absorber to be connected thereto easily nor can avoid structural interfere with the shock absorber during inflation.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.